Control valves (e.g., linear valves, rotary valves, etc.) are commonly used in process control systems to control the flow of process fluids. A control valve typically includes an actuator (e.g., a pneumatic actuator, hydraulic actuator, etc.) to operate the control valve. To provide these actuators with biasing functionality, a spring is commonly positioned in the actuator to bias a piston of the actuator and/or to return a fluid control member of the control valve to a fail safe position (e.g., an open position, a closed position) during, for example, a system failure. Although the spring provides the actuator with biasing functionality, assembling and/or disassembling the actuator may be somewhat difficult because of the force exerted by the spring on different components of the actuator.